Kashino's First Date!
by Mizushimamiharu
Summary: I've finally asked out Amano on a date... This is the only time I can properly confess my feelings! I've got everything planned! But the one thing I'm worried about, will it all go to plan? Sorry about the summary! Oneshot!


**Me: Hello everyone! It's me, Miha-chan!**

**Kashino: *sigh* Hello. Miha-san. Once again you have posted another meaningless story.**

**Me: What did you say!? I worked pretty hard on this you know! **

**Ichigo: Yeah! Miha-chan is a very hard worker and she has now made a really cute story and you don't appreciate it! Meanie! Sadist! **

**Kashino: Wha-!? Amano!**

**Ichigo: You really are a mean one, you chocolate devil! I'm leaving! *runs away***

**Kashino: Amano! Come back here!**

**Me: Oooh...! Someone's made their girlfriend angry! *smiles evilly***

**Kashino: *blushes* MIHA! What are you talking about!?**

**Me: Hee hee! Nothing! But, you know, you better get her, she's going over to Hanabusa and Andou crying! You're chances with her are dropping!**

**Kashino: WHAT!? AMANO! *chases after Ichigo***

**Me: Mwuahaha! Well, anyways, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

I looked at the time, was I too early? Or too late!? Did she say no and I didn't realise it!? Oh shoot my hands are sweating! I'm more nervous than before! Deep breaths Makoto... You'll be fine! It's not like you're asking her out again, right?

*_flashback*_

_'Hey, Amano?' I shouted, getting up all my courage. She turned around smiling her sweet smile. 'Yeah, Kashino. What's up?' she said, with her voice as smooth as chocolate. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second. Her curly brown hair, her deep, chocolate brown eyes, it was as if she was an angel. My heart thumped. Loudly. It was as if the whole world could hear it like a drum._

_ 'So,_ *BADUMP* _I__ was wondering?' I said, my voice clearly being stiff. 'Mhmm?' 'If you would_ *BADUMP*_ go ou- wi- m-...' 'What did you say, Kashino?' she asked, batting her long eyelashes._ *BADUMP*_ Oh shoot, now she's making me more nervous... I thought. 'I said would_ *BADUMP*_ you go ou- wi- m-' 'Huh? I don't understand a word you're saying!' she cried out puffing her cheeks. 'I said would you go out with me on Friday night, baka! Are you deaf or something!?' _

_She blinked her eyes. Would it be yes, or no, oh shoot, what if she says no!? Or if she says yes!? What'll I do!? I felt a thousand feelings burst through my brain during those three seconds. And it felt like forever. Suddenly, the whispers in my head stopped when I heard those five magical words._

_'Sure, Kashino! I'd love to!' she laughed. 'You looked so nervous! It was as if you were going to die!' I looked at her giggling at my words. Is she an idiot! I screamed in my brain. That took a million summons of courage! _

_I sighed and coughed. 'Ehe..! Sorry, Kashino! But anyways... What time will you pick me up at?' she said. 'Seven. Seven-thirty.' I replied bluntly, walking away a fast as I could to avoid her from seeing my face._

_*end of flashback*_

Suddenly, the door opened, bursting my bubble of thoughts. I gulped quietly. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a fish-tail braid with a small pink bow at the end of the braid which was hanging from the side. She wore a light pink collar top with gold buttons hanging on the end of the collar, dark denim jeans with a belt which was also gold and salmon pink flats with a bow on each side of the heels.

'So, are we ready to go?' she asked sweetly. 'S-sure...' I muttered, bravely grabbing her hand.

* * *

After around 30 minutes, we arrived at our destination.

I had taken her to a famous restaraunt which is not known just for its food but also its pastrys and sweets.'Oh my goodness! This is amazing! I'm _ACTUALLY _in Angelica's!' she gasped, her chocolate brown eyes shining in the lights.

She was like a kid in a candy store! Actually, she WAS a kid in a candy store by the looks of it!

I turned towards the waiter. 'Reservation for Kashino, Kashino Makoto.' 'Ah! Right this way sir!' he said, ushering us towards our table. We sat down and took our menu's from the waiter's hands.

'Wow! I can't believe you would actually make a reservation at such an amazing restaurant!' she cried. 'This is fantastic!' I smiled at her pretty face. 'Well, what do you expect? It's not like I would be taking you to a dumpster!' I said, standing up straighter. 'Geez..' she sighed. 'You're so full of yourself! Even more than Hanabusa-kun now!' she replied, doing her best to keep in her giggles and laughter.

I started to laugh quietly with her. This crazy, dumb, idiotic girl had somehow captured my heart, and right now, she was making it thump louder and louder every time she spoke.

'May I take your order?' asked a waiter as we both jumped up in surprise. 'Y-yes! Of course!' Ichigo said. 'I would like the crab and Caesar salad and the fish and chips as my starter!' 'I would like the same. Also, may we have to glasses of water?' I asked. 'Yes sir,' he replied. 'We'll get you your orders as soon as possible.'

'What a polite man!' whispered Ichigo. 'Reminds me of Andou-kun!' I got a bit angry. It may have been a bit selfish, but I didn't want her to mention any of the other guys while we were here. All of a sudden my mouth opened. 'Can you not mention the other two guys right now?' My eyes widened in surprised. _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT!? I thought, suddenly beginning to sweat._

But to my surprise, she began to laugh! 'Haha! Are you jealous Kashino?' she asked, batting her long, black lashes. I started to blush. 'Teehee! Don't worry! I won't anymore!' I looked towards my side, trying to not make any eye contact with her. _Never knew this girl became aware of her surroundings... _I thought, still blushing.

Once we had finished our dinner, Ichigo called for the waiter. _Oh crud, time for my wallet to lose some weight..._ I thought, praying that she would only order one or two pastries.

'Excuse me, may I order dessert?' she said, smiling upon the waitress. 'Yes ma'am, what would you like?' she responeded, taking out her notepad and pen. 'I would like, a piece of Sachertorte, panna cotta and some of your famous choux creams please!' ordered Ichigo. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

'And also mille-feuille, lemon tart tartin, bavarois and a slice of your summer fruits gateaux!' All of a sudden, the weight came back again. _This girl likes things expensive huh..._

* * *

Finally, after watching Ichigo eating all her sweets and me giving almost more than three quarters of my money left to the restaurant bill, I walked her back home.

'That was AMAZING!' she cried, jumping around as we walked along the dark, grey footpath. 'Yeah..' I said, smiling at her cheerfulness. 'This was such a lovely date!'

We continued to talk until we reached the front door of her house.

'Ichigo.' I said, summoning up all my courage. 'Yes, Makoto?' she said, turning around quickly. ' Thank you for going out with me...' 'You're welcome! I had a blast!' I inhaled sharply. 'I want to give you something before you go...' 'What is MMM-!'

I kissed her quickly, her large brown eyes almost popping out in surprise. We separated after a few seconds. She was as pink as two cute little strawberries resting on her cheeks. 'I love you you, Ichigo.' I said kissing her one more time. 'I love you too! Makoto!' she cried.

And then we kissed and kissed again, under the beautiful starry night, as if this was our last day together.

* * *

**Me: KYAAAAAAA! That was so cute!**

**Ichigo: Thank you Miha-chan! I love it!**

**Kashino: Worst story EVER.**

**Me: Hey! But, I knew you enjoyed it!**

**Kashino: Wh-what are you talking about!?**

**Me: Teehee! Well, nevermind! I want to thank you for reading this little fanfic! Review, favourite and follow! **


End file.
